Going Through Changes
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Angel must help a 16 year old girl from the demons that are out to get her because of her newly acquired power.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going Through Changes

Author: Heather-Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Angel must help a 16 year old girl from the demons that are out to get her because of her newly acquired power.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Angel, unfortunately.

Feedback: Pretty please, with a cherry on top!

(1/?)

"Get up!" someone shouted waking me up instantly. I realized that it was my 16th birthday today, and felt a smile spread across my lips. When I got up and started getting ready for school something felt weird, but I just shrugged it off. As I walked downstairs I sand happy birthday to myself hoping everybody would get the message and at lest wish me happy birthday.

"Danielle, come on your running late. I don't care if it is your damn birthday, if you don't get to school on time the state hunts my ass down not yours." said my foster mother practically pushing me out the door with my back pack. My real parents had died many years ago in a car wreck, and I didn't have any other relatives so I got stuck living with Ms. Still, a widower who only keep me around to pay her bills.

I only live a few blocks from school, so it is easy just to walk there. Not that anybody had ever asked me if I wanted to be picked up in a car. 

When I got to there was only one more street left a car stopped at the stop sign I was standing at and rolled down its window. Inside there was one of the most popular guys in school always seen with a cheerleader in his car. He looked at me smiled and waved. I raised one eyebrow, and double checked there wasn't anyone behind me that he could possibly be waving to.

"Hey you need a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine there is only like one more street to go." I said.

"No, I insist get in." he said and I finally agreed, it wasn't everyday that you get a chance like this.

The rest of the car ride was practically in silence. For I could tell he was one of those people who wait for someone else to start the conversation, and I had no clue what to say to him. I looked in his outside mirror to make sure I didn't have anything in my teeth or anything like that and what I did see chilled me to the bone. The person I saw in the mirror was not me at all. It was Ashley the head of the cheerleading squad.

As soon as the car stopped at the school I mumbled a 'thank you' and ran out of the car. Running down the hall everyone was yelling hey then every name but mine at me. At least the guys were doing that. The female portion of the school was totally ignoring me like usual. I finally stopped running when I reached my locker. I opened it up and saw my face in the little mirror on the door of my mirror.

"Jane why didn't you call me yesterday, baby?" some guy said walking up next to me. In the little mirror my face changed to what I could only assume was Jane. The guy started putting me in his arms. I pushed him away and went running down the hall and back out of the school.

What the hell was going on. It was almost as if all males were under a spell to see me as who they wanted to see. I walked down the dirty streets of LA knowing that I could not go back to school unless I wanted another Jane incident, and also realizing I couldn't go back home unless I wanted Ms. Still to send me right back to school.

Then the day took a turn for the worst. As I walked down one of the alleys a large brown monster thing jumped out of the sewers and tried to grab me. He wasn't able to get a hold of me, but did manage to leave a deep gash on my left arm. I screamed and ran. It seamed like I had been doing quite a bit of that lately. Shutting myself in the phone booth I thought who could I possibly call. The cops were defiantly out of the question. They would think my call to be a mere prank call. I reached for the phonebook and opened it up. A white piece of paper fell out of it. I picked up the paper and read it. Maybe there was someone up there looking out for me. Quickly, I dialed the number.

"You have reached Angel Investigations we help the hopeless," the answering machine started before clicking and a new voice coming on, "We have moved locations, you can now find us as a part of Wolfram and Hart." I memorized the new number the machine gave me, and pulled out some more change for the phone. When I dialed the new number a real person answered.

"You have reached Angel's office, this is Harmony how can I help you?" a cheerful woman answered.

"Yes, I've got this big problem. Someone thing weird is happening to me, and I was just attacked by this monster. I don't know what to do!" I cried out.

"That is the kind of work my boss specializes in. Let's see it is 8:45 now, I can set you up an appointment with him at 9, sound okay?"

"Yes, thank you! Could you tell me where Wolfram and Hart is located at?" She told me, and I thanked her and said goodbye. I looked in my purse and saw that I had plenty of money for a cab. Where did I get all this money from? Not from my foster mother. One thing I do remember about my parents were they were very rich. So before they died they set up a plan for if anything did ever happen to them the back would give me a certain amount of money each month.

I flagged down a cab, and told the driver who was a woman, thank god, exactly where I needed to go. When I saw the large building I was shocked. It wasn't exactly what I was expected. Actually, I don't know what I was expecting but defiantly not this.

When I walked inside I was shocked to see what I saw. There was monsters everywhere, and some of them seemed to be shocked to see me. I walked to the front desk with all eyes on me.

"Angel's office?" I weakly asked still extremely nervous from everyone looking at me.

"3rd floor." said the woman.

I nodded and followed her instructions. On the third floor I saw a woman sitting behind a desk talking on the phone. Her voice made me realize that this could be none other than the woman I had talked to earlier. When she saw me she told the person on the other side of the phone that she would have to call them back.

"Hi, I talked to you earlier. You made an appointment for me at 9." I said.

"Yes, hang on." She said. Then picked up the phone again.

"Angel your 9 o'clock is here." Then hung up the phone again. "You can go in."

I walked over to the closed office door, opened it, and walked in.

"Cordelia?" a tall dark figure asked. Then he walked over and scooped me into a hug.

"No, not you too." I shouted pushing him away from me. I fell to the ground losing control of my emotions. I crawled into a little ball crying and repeating, "I'm Danielle" over and over. Slowly I felt myself go back to normal, and I heard Angel gasp. His face was pure confusion.

"Help me." I said finding the only words I could think to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I want to thank all the people who replied on the last part of this fic Cassie-bear01, Anne, I live in a shoe, and SaMaRa KrYsTaL :p. Thanks for your opinions, you guys rock and I hope yall like this part too.

(2,?)

~Angel's POV~

The girl continued to rock back and forth for a long period of time. Slowly I started noticing changes. The short brown Cordelia Chase hair started growing at a rapid rate. It also turned a strawberry blonde color that only genetics can supply. Then I noticed her face. It too had changed. It was one of a much younger girl, and gave off the girl next door look.

She was in such shock I didn't know what would happen if I were to touch her, much less have a calm conversation with her. So I let her to continue crying. Let it all come out.

Slowly the talking quieted, then the rocking ceased, and her body turned back into that of Cordelia Chases' as she fell asleep. I scooped the limp girl into my arms. Carried her to my apartment in Wolfram and Hart, and laid her onto my bed. She needed the rest. I but a bandage on her left arm where she had a gash.

I looked at the clock and was in awe at how long I had sat with her. When I walked over to the phone and called Wesley's office I could only hope that he was still there. I had never heard of something like this. Maybe he had.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce speaking." said the voice on the other line.

"It's me. Can you come over to my place. I've got a problem that I need your expertise on." I said relived he was there.

"Sure I'll be there soon." he replied then hung up.

After I sat the phone down, I walked back into my bedroom. It was so scary how much it looked like Cordelia. Every single detail was there. Even down to just the way she smelt. A light tapping shock me out of the trance I was in. 

"Come in." I said softly so that the girl wouldn't wake up, but to where he could hear what I had said. I stood partly inside the room and partly out of it so that Wesley could see where I was. I felt him step behind me and let out a long "hmmmm".

"It looks just like her, doesn't it?" I asked him, "But it isn't."

"I don't think I understand what you are talking about." Wesley said.

"This girl came into my office today looking like this. When I called out to her she clamed to be someone name Danielle, and curled up in a ball rocking back and forth crying. Then strangest thing happened. She turned into someone else. Then when she fell asleep she went back looking like this, looking like...." 

"Fred." Wesley said finishing for me.

"What? No, she looks like Cordelia." I said.

"Huh? This girl is the spiting image of Fred."

We both looked at each other in total confusion.

"Ello? Honey I'm home." We both turned to find that Spike had walked through the door. He sauntered over to us, unfortunately.

"Peaches! Just the pathetic vampire I felt like haunting." Spike said with a smirk.

"Spike could you just go away. I'm busy right now, okay?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I could care less if your...Buffy!" Spike's eyes widened as he looked at the girl on the bed. He ran over to her side.

"Wake up, Buffy. I'm here. Somehow they brought me back. Bloody hell, I thought I would never get to see you again. Come on Buffy wake up." Spike said trying to touch her, but not being able to.

"Spike stop. You don't know what you are doing." I said in a panic. I didn't know how she would react waking up in a strange place. Much less waking up with a ghost of a vampire above her thinking she was someone else.

"Pet wake up. We've have so much to talk about." Spike said continuing to talk load into the girl's ear.

"Spike stop now!" I said but it was too late her eyes had already fluttered open. She took one look at the face in front of her waking her up, and screamed.

***I know it is kind of short, but I wanted to know your opinions on the part I did write. Like? Yea or Nay? Please let me know!***


End file.
